


Skotadi Finds a New Challenger

by OmniGawker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chess, Flash Fic, Gen, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker
Summary: During some off time from the assassination missions against the Elementite Unity, marksman Skotadi Fantomo plays some chess with the new girl in the resistance after being left by a sore loser of a brother.





	Skotadi Finds a New Challenger

The break room was rather quiet save for the soft crackling of firewood from a small chimney, the sharp scratching of wood, and the occasional clattering of wood upon wood and that was fine with the two Fantomo brothers, Lux and Skotadi, as the two of them played another round of chess.

Lux, a rather large fellow for his age, pondered his next move in the game as his hand went to and fro between hovering over the last of his white knights and rooks and rubbing his growing goatee in thought.

The comparatively lanky Skotadi meanwhile simply looked at his brother with amused eyes.

 _'_ Oh just take your time big brother, just give me an opening…'

Lux made his last mistake in the game when he moved his King back from its forward position.

'And there it is.'

Without hesitation Skotadi trapped the white king between his black and his last black bishop, “I win.” The loser couldn’t accept such an undeniable fact as he looked all over the board for any safe spaces for his king but to no avail, “Again.” The victor soon had his hands behind his head as he leaned back comfortably in his chair.

Lux’s left eye twitched slightly as he took in the pile of white pieces on Skotadi’s side of the board and gave out an annoyed huff, “Aight…how about anotha’ one?” he reached over for the white pile, “Think Ai figured out your moves now.”

Skotadi simply snorted at that notion, “And lose even more of your dignity?” He smacked Lux’s hand away from the pile, “Sounds fun,” Skotadi then put the pieces back in their places himself but as he did so he raised an eyebrow to Lux, “Although I have to ask…”

Lux tilted his head in slight confusion as Skotadi trailed off, “Ask what?”

“Don’t you have our baby brother Tiem to coddle?” Skotadi soon had his hands in a tent-like shape after placing the last pawn in place, “I mean I’m pretty certain he’s getting choked out by Vealan again.”

Lux gave a small smile along with another but smaller huff, “Ai’m pretty sure Tiem’s learned from the last time he pissed off her off Skotadi,” he eyed his pieces again as plans were formed in his mind, “Now, let’s play again.”

But the moment Lux touched his right white knight piece, an all too familiar scream echoed from down the hall and through the break room’s open door which was followed by another, and more feminine, voice screeching ferociously.

The brothers paused before Skotadi snickered as a toothy grin that grew on his’s face, “Oh he’s learned something alright.” Skotadi nearly laughed at that.

Lux, however, made as if to argue otherwise but simply sighed with more annoyance, “Oi,” he then got up from his chair with a tap on the table and made for the door out of the breakroom.

Skotadi’s grin immediately washed away, “Hey wait!” he motioned to the chess board, “Don’t we have another rematch to do?”

Lux didn’t look back as he made a low wave, “Ai’ll put a pin on it,” Lux popped the ligaments in his fingers as he walked, “Have to make sure we’re not down a man for the next mission.”

Skotadi rolled his eyes as he made a small groan, “You know you can’t always fight Tiem’s battles for him Lux!”

Lux was now out the door, leaving Skotadi without an opponent and it was then that he noticed the small scratching and crackling wood.

‘Greeeat,’ Thought Skotadi as he leaned back in his chair with a bored sigh. He nearly twitched when the wood scratching made another sharp crack but ignored it as a few alternatives ran through his head, ‘I could practice on the firing range but I’ve done that enough for today, perhaps I could read a boo- no, no that’s just too tedious for me,’ he sighed again in boredom.

He ignored another sharp crackle of wood and so the image of that great headshot shot he pulled off a few weeks ago came to mind.

Sure it was a shot that involved shooting through Lux’s shoulder and into that millionaire’s head after Skotadi got blinded by a sudden and heavy glare of sunlight but he still felt pride in pulling that off.

‘Should’ve missed,’ a wry smile came about his face, ‘But I still got the targe-’

A sharper crackle of wood broke his train of thought and caused Skotadi to frown as he made a slight growl before he slowly turned to the source.

The source of all of that wood scratching was apparently a fair skinned girl who may have looked normal and clean with her pale blonde hair wrapped in a bun but the fact that she was just…carving disinterestedly on the coffee table with one of her long, sharp nails said otherwise.

‘Ah yes, that feral Ordora girl that Master Tornux brought in a few months ago,’ thought Skotadi before an idea came to mind, ‘Yeah, I suppose I could educate this savage a bit if only because I want to keep playing chess.’

“Hey, you there,” Skotadi called out to the blonde girl and she looked up from her table carvings, her body tensed up at the sudden sound of his voice.

“Come over here, and take a seat,” He motioned to the empty seat across him, “You look bored and I want to play a game with someone.” ‘Anyone.’

She impassively rapped her nails on her table as she glanced between her carvings and the young man but eventually got up, took the seat across Skotadi, and immediately began carving again with the chess board table as her new canvas.

Skotadi frowned at that but held his tongue before he asked, “What’s your name?”

The girl kept quiet as she tilted her head curiously at the board before her, her nails still carving into the wood of the game chess table.

“Alright,” he shrugged, “don’t want to say a word, just say it whenever you want to,” Skotadi held up one finger, “However, the way this game is played is quite-” he stopped when he looked in the girl’s eyes as he felt his eyes strain as small pressure grew beneath his forehead.

The girl meanwhile made her first move with her white knight and the strain in Skotadi’s head stopped. He immediately rubbed his eyes and temples to alleviate the lingering strain.

Skotadi sighed in relief but then squinted his eyes in suspicion at the girl’s move and slowly made one of his black pawns move forward a space.

She moved a pawn two spaces forward.

He pushed his right bishop leftwards diagonally three spaces.

She moved another of her pawns two spaces forward.

He pushed one of his pawns a space forward.

She placed her right knight in front of her first pawn.

He had his right bishop take down a rook she left open only for it to be taken by another of her knights.

This went on for a while and throughout it all Skotadi felt his head and eyes become strained before the girl made her moves. That was until Skotadi’s king was surrounded by the girl’s surviving pawns.

The girl took to her win with a now understanding but intrigued nod.

Skotadi nearly gaped at his loss.

‘First time player and she beats me?’ He thought back to all of his strategies and how they should have been foolproof until a thought came to mind, ‘Yet there was that itch that came whenever I thought of my moves and before she made hers…I wonder…’ So, he acted on his hunch and he asked the girl, “You’re a psychic?”

She only scratched the back of her head coyly, “Is this a problem?”

Skotadi slowly tapped two fingers on the chess table in thought, “…No, not a problem,” But rather interesting, “Let’s have another game shall we?”

* * *

 

The chess board between the Ordora girl and Skotadi was bare except for their two kings.

‘So four wins, four losses, and one tie…this is quite fun if I were to be asked,’ Thought Skotadi as he looked at the board and glanced at his opponent’s face, ‘And with the way her eyes are alit, I’d say she was feeling the same.’

He almost didn’t feel the grin that was growing on his face.

“One more?” Asked the Ordora girl while she smiled, showing her elongated canines as she placed her white pieces put back into their places.

Skotadi chuckled at that notion but did the same with his black pieces, “Yes, one more,” he then reached for one of his pieces.

But before Skotadi could even touch one of his black bishops, Lux jumped into the breakroom with a heavy thud and called out, “Skotadi!”

Skotadi looked up from the chess match to see Lux, and a bandaged up Tiem, decked out in their assassination equipment. In Lux’s hand was Skotadi’s own rifle.

“We have a mission ready to go,” Lux threw the rifle to Skotadi who caught it with a slight stumble, “Suit up and meet us at the hanger.” Lux ran back down the hall with Tiem slightly limping behind.

Skotadi huffed and got up from his seat.

But before he could leave he turned to his opponent and was about to apologize for the interrupted game.

Until the Orodora girl placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, “You come back alive,” she squeezed his shoulder tightly, “I want another rematch with you”

Skotadi was taken aback slightly but nodded at her request as a grin grew on his face, “Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, hope ya enjoyed that and I hope you're not shy to share your thoughts on this. Until next time folks.


End file.
